


Mutual Hope

by Melkur_Mistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor/Master always, F/F, Fluff, Missy Lives, Missy won't give up on herself, They're all the same Doctor for Missy, Twissy mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkur_Mistress/pseuds/Melkur_Mistress
Summary: Missy had a plan, a brilliant plan. Surviving the laser blast, she escaped the Cybermen and teleported out, but landed back in the vault with no clue as to whether the Doctor survived. She decides to wait for the Doctor. When the Doctor returns, she finds strange lesson plans and a hypnotised student, and most importantly, that Missy has been waiting for her. (written prior to season 11, so please allow for this in 13's characterisation.)





	Mutual Hope

Her eyes snapped open as the sound of his laughter faded into the distance. She took a second to savor the moment - underestimating herself was a presumption she had built this entire plan on. It had gone spectacularly well - except that the slight burning feeling in her back was there to remind her that the shielding In her corset had been penetrated. It wasn't enough to cause her any serious damage, but as she rolled to her side and got to her hands and knees, pushing herself up, she found she was alarmingly weak. 

She winced in pain and as the metallic sound of Cybermen moving in on her filled her senses, she forced herself to her knees, and then with every ounce of strength she had, on to her feet. She moved as fast as could, heading back to the direction she had last left the Doctor. He had to know, had to have understood her message, but she felt a flash of anxiety that he might have totally misinterpreted her actions. Surely he knew when she pressed the blade against him, that she was not turning away from him.

She didn’t make it far before she came to an abrupt stop and froze, her head snapping around as she realised she was now surrounded by Cybermen. She closed her eyes and cursed. There was no way out of this now, and she really _had_ wanted to stand with the Doctor.

“Oh you _are_ ruining my plans and that is one sure way to annoy me - there are others, many others, but that one really upsets me.”

“You are a Time Lord,” the Cyberman said, its robotic voice sounding ominous against the backdrop of burning trees they had left in their wake.

“Yes, yes, and you're a Cyberman, we could do this small talk, or we cut to the fun part. Would you like to cut to the fun part? Because I do love to go out in flames.”

“You will come with us or you will be destroyed.”

“Oh now that’s just rude. I have something to show you - something very old, very clever and the teensiest bit broken...but a little pulse from your oh so fearsome weapon would probably fix that...or destroy it and me at the same time - shall we find out?”

She held out her arm, and pulled up her sleeve, revealing an ornate bracelet. “Pretty, isn’t it? Well? Aren’t you going to kill me? Now would be good - come on i’m waiting!”

The Cyberman raised his gun and she held her breath, hoping that the brief opportunity she had to fix it would work and she would teleport straight back inside her TARDIS. Regretfully so, but it had all gone to hell, so she had little choice but to leave.

The weapon fired, and she winked at the Cyberman as she felt the familiar pulse surround her. She just hoped it would complete the journey and she wouldn’t end up with her atoms scattered across the ship. 

She hit the ground hard, and looked around in surprise. Not her TARDIS. The too familiar interior of the vault surrounded her and she moved straight to her piano, sitting down on the stool as she glanced around, stunned.

She froze as she thought of the Doctor on the ship - he had no way off. She was effectively trapped - he could regenerate and assume she had walked away, or end up with an addled mind post regeneration and not remember there even was a vault for a while. Her favourite of the Doctors pets (although she would never tell a living soul that) the one who brought her sweets and acted stern when she wound him up about how much fun blowing up planets was - he was there with the Doctor, probably off busy sacrificing himself too. 

She sighed, only time wold tell, and she was not gong to turn her back on all the decades she had spent here with the Doctor. So she turned to her piano and started to play. 

Two weeks went by until she regretfully opened the door - she hated the feeling that she was breaking the promise they held to each other, but if he didn’t come back, she was hardly going to sit and wait. They hadn't finished working on backup systems for food supplies. She regretted in an instant the argument they had had when the Doctor suggested it - he needed to go away for a few days and she accused him of treating her like a pet -leaving food out for her. It was a stupid unnecessary argument as she had only been winding him up to start with but it had become heated fast. He didn't finish the work they were doing, and took any useful tools with him, so the back up supply was left barely started. 

She opened the door awash with regret, and soon found her way to the Doctor’s office. It was unoccupied which was no surprise to her, but she still felt her hearts drop at his absence. 

Moving around the desk, she sat in his chair glancing around the office. Maybe she wouldn't go far - wait a little longer for him - she just couldn't find it in her to simply leave and walk away.

**_Eight weeks passed._ **

The Doctor felt back in her stride again - it was always unsettling, a new body - regeneration was a breeze for some, but always a shock to her system. She calculated that it had been several weeks since anyone at the university would have seen her, not that they would have recognised her in the slightest, but nevertheless, she opted to land her TARDIS right in her office and avoid seeing anybody. She had one piece of unfinished business  - leaving a quantum folder chamber on earth was not advisable. 

She pushed open her TARDIS door and paused as it closed behind her. A young woman, most likely a student was standing and staring at her, her arms laden with tea cups and various empty sweet wrappers. “I’m cleaning. This room is a mess. There are too many cups. I must clean them and make more tea.”

The Doctor watched her in utter confusion, wondering at first if she was a cleaner employed by the university, “Ok, you get on with that, I won't be long.”

The woman suddenly dropped the cups and wrappers from her arms, the cups smashing into pieces on the floor as she moved to stand in front of the Doctor. “You can't come in here, this is Professor Emstirss office!” 

“Who?” the Doctor asked, baffled.

“I must locate the professor,” the young woman said, and turned and ran from the room.

The Doctor shook her head but her confusion only increased as she glanced around the room. Her office was not how she had left it. There were a stack of papers on her desk, and equations written on chalkboards all around the room. She stepped closer, taking in the writing on the boards - calculations far too advanced for humans, and in fact for most people she could think of.

She tensed, a conflicting mixture of worry and hope coursing through her. Rushing around to her desk, she sat in her chair and picked up a very neatly handwritten chart entitled ‘lesson plan’.

Scanning the topics she frowned in confusion before realisation struck her:

**Morality - what does it mean?**

**Is it OK to kill someone if they annoy you?**

**Practical task - advanced quantum mechanics AKA i’m bored, lets makes something fun**

**Relaxation session - guided meditation AKA mass hypnosis.**

She dropped the lesson plan, slightly alarmed, and picked up the first paper on the stack of unmarked essays. She looked at the title, intrigued:

**Escaping Absolutely Theoretical Colony Ships Invaded by Hoards of Metal Men.**

She scanned it, looking at the subheadings in amazement, before leafing through more essays. She was so engrossed at the unexpected find that she didn’t notice that she was no longer alone in the office for several minutes.

The sound of another voice, a very familiar voice, drew her attention and she looked up startled initially, as she met Missy’s eyes.

“Hello doctor! I _do_ like the new look. I’ve been waiting here for SO long for you. I was beginning to think you’d forgotten all about me. You forced my hand by essentially starving me out of the vault - but finally you remembered you had your closest friend locked up alone back here,” she smiled, her eyes sparkling as she watched the doctor push back her chair and rise slowly, moving to stand in front of her. “I was only going to give you another 70 years though and then I was really giving up on you.”

“Missy - how are you here? And what are you _ doing  _ here?” the Doctor asked.

“Waiting for you silly! And I got bored waiting, and didn’t want you losing your job, so I’m your research partner who has swapped universities as part of some kind of study or some such nonsense I made up," Missy said, waving her hand dismissively. 

The Doctor couldn’t help the smile that formed the more she heard her voice, “you’ve been giving lectures and setting homework? These are...interesting topics.”

“Yes well, I thought if you were actually trapped on that ship still, that I could formulate some plans by fielding for ideas on how to borrow your metaphorical cape and play the hero - go in and rescue you.”

“That’s what you're doing here?” she asked, stunned. “Working out a plan to save me? But what about the mass hypnosis and the woman who was here earlier - you hypnotised her!”

“Well, my bracelet was barely functional and the teleport threw me back here, not back to my TARDIS, so I can’t just go in, set the coordinates and go and get you. Instead i’m here, trying to get these humans to explain what the fuss is about morality, and murder, because unlike some, who just forget about me for weeks, I’m actually committed to this process. But I needed some help - tea doesn't make itself and essays don't mark themselves, so a little hypnosis was necessary.”

“You’ve had weeks to take over the planet, or just be light years away from here, but you stayed here and spent your time trying to return and save me?”

“Well, let's not make a big deal out of it, just because I haven't gone on some murderous spree doesn't mean i’ve stepped into your shoes - i’m still Missy, but I want to do things differently, and I don't want to lose you. That’s all this is.”

“Missy, your brilliance can do amazing things if you allow it - if you let me help you. Not locked in a vault, and you can't stay here - just - travel with me and let me help you.”

“I’d like that,” Missy whispered.

The Doctor looked at her and smiled, stepping forward and raising her hands, cupping Missy's face. 

Missy froze at the unexpected move and her eyes locked with the Doctor’s as her hearts felt like they would still in her chest. The Doctor inched forward and placed a soft and lingering kiss on her lips. 

Missy closed her eyes, the entire cosmos felt like it faded into nothing - the feel of the Doctors lips against hers, the only thing that mattered. She returned her kiss and slipped her arms around the Doctor without hesitation, it felt so good to wrap her arms around her. She groaned in annoyance as the Doctor broke their kiss and inched back to meet her eyes. 

“Thank you for waiting for me.”

Missy smiled and pulled the Doctor back into her arms, warmth enveloping them both as they held each other. 

“I missed you so much Doctor. Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
